Commander Ramna
Commander Ramna of Nym's Stronghold on Lok is the third (i.e. tier 3) trainer for the CorSec Squadron of Freelance Pilots. You can find her in the cantina at location (527, 5061). When arrived at Lok, type: /way 527 5061 to create her waypoint. When you come to Cmdr. Ramna, you have reached the tier 3. From now on, you don't need to gain XP in order to learn a new pilot skill. Instead, Cmdr. Ramna will teach you a new skill after you have completed one of her missions. She won't have Duty Missions for you. There will only be real missions. Pilot Missions Some Hints These missions can be tough, here are some hints: * Don't fly alone. Especially, if you do the third and the fourth mission. Get some help by one or more experienced pilots. * Your ship gets better maneuverability when you set your throttle to 50% (EDIT: Not true on some fighters, where your best turn radius is at full speed or close to it, such as an N-1 or an A-Wing.) * You can make your fighting life easier, if you disable your enemies first one by one and kill them afterwards. (Edit: This doesn't always make things move faster, depending on what sort of ship you're fighting. On fast ships, when you can't keep up well, it's a worthwhile strategy. On medium ships, there's no need because they're generally easy to destroy when you have decent weaponry. On heavy ships, the only reason to use this strategy is if the ship has so much armor that it would take you extra time to destroy it; In most cases, I've personally found no need.) * Use your Pilot Trap Skill to get some assistance, when the going gets tough. They can at least destroy your disabled enemies. (Edit: Be aware that at low-to-mid levels, your pirate trap skill often results in the summoned pirates attacking YOU, and can simply add to your list of problems.) * When the going get's really tough, commence a quick in-system-jump to another area of the System. * Keep in mind, that the Dathomir-Station can only repair 75% of your damage. (Edit: With some space stations, there are questlines that unlock supply routes. When completed, these stations will then offer full repairs to you permanently.) * When facing a large group of enemy ships, a solid tactic for evading enemy fire is to turn about and fly through the middle of their squadron, disrupting theit flightpath. Normally, NPC ships will scatter in random directions momentarily, giving you time to take a few well-placed shots at your intended target without harassment. A key part if this strategy is tilting, rolling, turning side-to-side, and/or pitching up and down when approaching enemy ships. These maneuvers mixed with a good engine can make even some heavy starfighters difficult for NPC ships to hit. Recover Nym Vessel Recover Nym Vessel Lok System Your mission is to investigate and recover a pirate's ship that sent a distress call. Once in space, you receive the waypoint of the Nym vessel (Nearest Hyperpoint: Nym's Hovel), an X-wing. Select the ship's engines and disable it. After that, fly close to the pirate and stop your ship. Then wait for your flightcomputer to upload a virus to the X-Wing. The last thing to do is to escort the ship safely to its jump-point, where it jumps into hyperspace. * 1 Tier 3 X-wing (to disable). * 2 Tier 2 Z-95 "Nym Fighter". After that, you receive your next mission via comm-call. You must not land on Lok. You have to jump directly to the Endor system (Red Sin Chimera is closest, about 3,000 meters.) Patrol Supply Line Endor System Jump to "Red Sin Chimaera" hyperjump point, then proceed to patrol a couple of waypoints, until you receive the message of the arrival of a transport to escort... Supply Line Escort Escort the Tier 3 Light Freighter to its destination. You may have to destroy two waves of Tier 3 Kimogila. Survive the Scavenger Attack After the transport has reached its destination, you will be attacked by : * 4 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Droid Junk Hunters". After finishing them, you can return to Commander Ramna to claim your reward. Reward: * Credits : 25000 Credits. * A Level 6 SubPro Military-Grade Reactor. Capture the Weapons Shipment Capture the Weapons Shipment Dathomir System Closest Hyperdrive point is "Dark Force". Inspect a civilian shuttle (tier 3) around Dathomir for contraband. Intercept a weapons shipment intended for the Black Sun. You have to disable the shuttle by destroying its engines, then inspect it and after that, dock with it. When done, you receive your next objective via comm-call. Survive a Black Sun attack Fly to the new waypoint. There you will be attacked by several ships. The attack-force consits of several attack waves : :Wave 1: * 1 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder" * 2 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement" :Wave 2: * 1 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter" :Wave 3: * 1 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Black Sun Bomber" * 2 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement" :Wave 4: * 1 Tier 4 Rihkxyrk "Black Sun Bomber" * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter" :Wave 5: * 1 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder" * 2 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement" After you received a message saying "We are detecting no more Hyperspace Surges" a last wave will attack you with : * 1 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter" Courier a Decoy Between Two CorSec Fighters Rendezvous and dock with a Tier 3 Kimogila M12-L "CorSec Lancer" to pick up a load of cargo and deliver it to another Corsec fighter, a Tier 3 A-wing "Corsec Interceptor". On the way, you will be attacked by : * 3 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". Try to disable 2 of them fast and Dock with the Corsec Ship before another wave attack you with : * 3 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Black Sun Bomber" After the Dock is finished you will have to survive a Surprise attack : Survive a surprise attack Just shoot down these fighters and you are done. * 5 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor". After that, you can finally fly back to Commander Ramna. Reward: * Credits : 25000 Credits. * A Level 6 MandalMotors "Inferno" Starfighter Engine. Rendezvous with a Corsec contact During the first mission, the Black Sun managed to infect your ship's computer systems with a virus that enabled them to listen your entire comm-traffic. Now, you will use this virus against them. *'Enemy opposition': Tier 3 and tier 4 ships (Ixiyen and Kihraxz) Rendezvous with a Corsec contact Dantooine System Closest hyperspace point to mission waypoint is Isyrn's Veil. Meet a Tier 3 KSE Firespray "Corsec Interdiction Craft" and dock with it. Then travel to another rendezvous waypoint and meet another Tier 3 KSE Firespray "Corsec Interdiction Craft" and dock with it for the delivery. Escort the Freighter Escort a Tier 3 "CorSec Spec Ops Transport" to its jump point. Don't get the freighter get too far ahead of you or the mission will fail. You may be attacked by natural spawn of Black Sun Tier 3 ships as the route goes near them. And at the end of the Escort by : *2 Tier 3 Scyk "Droid Junk Fanatic". Follow the Patrol route to get into position for the attack Fly a small patrol and hit a couple of waypoints along the route. No opposition. Destroy the Black Sun attack group This is the tough part. You have to destroy : * 1 Tier 2 Gunship "Black Sun Gunship". * 3 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". * 1 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor". Reward : * Credits : 25000 Credits * A Level 6 Sorosuub "V-1" Weapon Capacitor. Destroy the Evil Raider Tyrant Destroy the Evil Raider Tyrant Endor System Now it's your turn to find and kill the pirate leader...You may Hyper to Endor Durillium Sea Hyperspace pont then kill the Evil Raider Tyrant and his escort : * 1 Tier 3 Kimogila M12-L "Evil Raider Tyrant". * 2 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Evil Raider Cutthroat" * 3 Tier 3 Scyk M3-A "Evil Raider Fighter" Then you will receive the new mission : Survive the Evil Raider Assault You have to keep your position and survive all waves until you get the message, that "Data has been sent" : : Wave 1 : * 4 Tier 3 Scyk M3-A "Evil Raider Fighter" : Wave 2 : * 4 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Evil Raider Cutthroat" : Wave 3 : * 4 Tier 3 Scyk M3-A "Evil Raider Fighter" : Wave 4 : * 2 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Evil Raider Cutthroat" : Wave 5 : * 4 Tier 3 Scyk M3-A "Evil Raider Fighter" : Wave 6 : * 4 Tier 3 Dunelizard "Evil Raider Cutthroat" Recover Information from the Raider Tyrant You receive a new waypoint, where you will meet three enemy fighters: * 3 Tier 3 Kimogila M12-L "Evil Raider Tyrant". Inspect one of them and check if it contains what you are after... If you receive the message "This is the Cargo you're looking for..." just disable its Reactor or Engine and Dock it to recover the Cargo. You will then receive a new waypoint for a delivery. Transfer the recovered goods to a Corsec Lancer Fly to the new Waypoint. On the way, you will be attacked by : * 3 Tier 3 Dunelizrad "Evil Raider Cutthroat". * 1 Tier 3 Kimogila M12-L "Evil Raider Tyrant". Meet the Tier 3 Kimogila "CorSec Lancer" and dock with it to deliver the cargo. Reward : * Credits : 25000 Credits * A Level 6 Kuat Systems Engineering Handcrafted Durasteel Plating (Armor). Finish After you finished this mission, return to Cmdr. Ramna. She will reward you with a Level 6 Kuat Systems Engineering Handcrafted Durasteel Plating Armor and transfer you to your next trainer, Adwan Turoldine. Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:CorSec Squadron Category:Lok NPCs